


Rumour Has It

by GryffindorTom



Series: The Lions Den [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: "Rumour has it that Neville Longbottom is dating Lavender Brown." Parvati Patil, the chief gossip of Gryffindor House told her boyfriend, Harry Potter. "Do you think Neville will be able to confirm if it is true?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Rumour Has It - Rating M  
> Summary "Rumour has it that Neville Longbottom is dating Lavender Brown." Parvati Patil, the chief gossip of Gryffindor House told her boyfriend, Harry Potter. "Do you think Neville will be able to confirm if it is true?"  
> Pairings Neville/Lavender, Harry/Parvati  
> Warnings Contains scenes of a sexual nature

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**12th December 1995** _

"Rumour has it that Neville Longbottom is dating Lavender Brown." Parvati Patil, the chief gossip of Gryffindor House told her boyfriend, Harry Potter. "Do you think Neville will be able to confirm if it is true?"

"Parvati. Last time you asked me to check something, I ended up in detention with Professor Umbridge!" Harry said, rubbing his hand where the blood quill had attacked it. "Then I had to deal with not just Hermione, but Ron and Ginny interrogating me on what that bitch had done!"

"But Harry…you know I love you!" Parvati said, stroking his thigh as they were sitting on the sofa. "And I promise I will let you play with the girls tonight."

Harry smiled at the thought of getting to play with Parvati's breasts that much that he was going to say that he would agree to her request. However, he was too in tune with his girlfriend that a simple offer off her such as that would send blood to places that he knew would get stiff., even though he had two words to say to Parvati.

"No Parvati."

"But Harry, I really want to know." Parvati said, unbuttoning his jeans slowly, taking a cherry from a box next to her and sucking on it seductively. "Maybe I will let you go further than we have already done!"

Harry felt his willpower reducing by the second, his member getting stiffer by the second. Eventually Parvati had unbuttoned his trousers and was reaching for the zip when Harry's willpower collapsed.

"Alright Parvati. I'll go and speak to Neville." Harry said, the sight of his girlfriend unzipping his trousers making him completely horny each second.

A quick blowjob from Parvati later, Harry headed up to the Fifth Years boy's dormitory to find Neville Longbottom in a doggy position, Lavender attacking his arse with a strap on. It took all of Harry's remaining senses to run downstairs, completely traumatised!

He certainly would never listen to his girlfriend again when she says that "Rumour has it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media - You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there. The official twitter hashtag for this story is #RumourHasIt  
> Reviews - Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot - Status Complete - Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 081 - Publish Date 01/01/2017


End file.
